


rewrite the stars - garrance oneshot

by losingallchill



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song: Rewrite the Stars, not happy ending, spoiler alert they do not end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingallchill/pseuds/losingallchill
Summary: this is something i wrote for my friend bee (starrsweeps) and i decided to post it bc like,, why notanyway mutual pining and slight angst, not really a happy ending
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	rewrite the stars - garrance oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> bold - garroth  
> italics - laurance  
> bold/italics/underline - both

_“you know i want you. it's not a secret i try to hide,”_

Laurance looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closed, pretending he was in a much easier time. He stretched out a hand, reaching upwards to meet nothing but air. Desperately, he tried to cling to past memories, he tried to call out for the emotions that he once held for him before. Opening his eyes, Laurance sat up, looking over at the other side of the tower, at the other man in his presence.

_“i know you want me. so don't keep saying our hands are tied”_

He tried to open his mouth, to say something to get the other guard’s attention. Finally, something tumbled out of his mouth, sounding as clumsy as his emotions felt. “You uh- you gonna wear that?” Laurance indicated towards the helm that came with the new clothes they had acquired recently. 

The other guard turned to look at Laurance, light hair falling in his eyes. His eyes darted towards the helm, and he let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know if I want to,” he admitted, taking the helm in his hands and turning it over. 

_“you claim it's not in the cards. and fate is pulling you miles away.”_

Laurance let out a dry laugh. “I’m sure everyone would enjoy it more if you didn’t anyway, Garroth,” he said, the words coming out harsher than he intended.

Garroth raised an eyebrow. “Are you included in this equation?” he asked, his voice just over a whisper. 

_“and out of reach from me. but you're here in my heart.”_

Laurance could feel his pulse quicken as he slowly looked away, not trusting himself to answer the question. He could hear Garroth sigh from the other side of the tower, and he stood, blue eyes burning into the back of Laurance’s head. “Well? Are you coming? We have to show her the clothes.”

Laurance stood after a moment’s hesitation. “Better safe than sorry. Although to answer your question, I would consider myself in the earlier equation,” he added, moving ahead of the blonde to prevent him from seeing how flushed that line made his face turn. 

_“so who can stop me if i decide. that you're my destiny?”_

Laurance could hear Garroth struggling to push his curls into the helm, and he didn't look back, despite the temptation to do so. He wanted to sear the image of Garroth, completely helm-less, in his mind forever. 

_“what if we rewrite the stars? say you were made to be mine.”_

Garroth came in behind Laurance, his helm secured properly on his face. Laurance kept his face subtly turned away, so that neither his Lord nor Garroth or the other guard sitting in wait for them (Dante) could see his face. Despite his best efforts, after displaying his clothes to show his Lady, Laurance’s eyes always came back to land on Garroth. 

_“nothing could keep us apart. you'd be the one i was meant to find.”_

His mind was traveling a hundred miles a minute, and quickly Laurance realized that he needed to get some air and some space and get away from Garroth before he would lose control of himself. Hastily, he bowed to his Lady, dismissing himself quickly. Once in the open air, he calmed down, burying the heel of his palms into his eyes harshly, his vision filling with colorful sparkles. 

_“it's up to you, and it's up to me. no one can say what we get to be.”_

Laurance cursed O’Khasis. He cursed Zane, and he cursed the Lord of O’Khasis, and he cursed fate for twisting the world this way, twisting _him_ this way.

_“so why don't we rewrite the stars? maybe the world could be ours.”_

He wanted just a little longer. He would continue this for just a little longer. This stage in the two’s friendship that allowed Laurance the privilege of being this close to his head guard. He would stay like this for just a little bit longer, no matter how it pained him. Because he knew how it affected his friend. And he knew that it wouldn't be the right time.

_“tonight,”_

But oh how he _yearned_ for things to be different. 

**_“you think it's easy. you think i don't want to run to you.”_ **

Garroth raised a cooing Levin above his head, chuckling softly as the toddler beamed happily at him. The two really did look similar, both sporting blonde curls and soft blue eyes. Garroth admitted that it suited Levin better than it suited him. 

The gate to the playground creaked, and Garroth tensed, turning to the entrance, before relaxing again. “Laurance.” 

Laurance gave Garroth a grin, one that spread crookedly across his face. He reached for Levin, and Garroth handed the baby over, watching carefully. “Hey there. Lady Aphmau wants us to take him for a bit of a walk.” He nodded towards Levin, and watched as Garroth stood, his helm clanking against his armor. 

**_“but there are mountains. and there are doors that we can't walk through.”_ **

Laurance waited at the edge of the stairs for the two to reach him, and Garroth set Levin down, allowing the baby to waddle down the stairs. He kept his attention focused on the child, despite Laurance’s presence distracting him more than he’d like to admit. He could feel Laurance’s gaze on him instead of the baby, and he tried desperately to ignore it. 

**_“i know you're wondering why. because we're able to be.”_ **

Levin crawled down to the bottom of the stairs and sat up, waiting for the two guards to catch up to him. Garroth looked back at Laurance, thankful for the cover his helm provided at that moment. 

As if Laurance could hear his thoughts, he asked, “It’s kinda hot, why do you have your helm on? The threat’s gone and left and the only person we need to worry about is docked at shore, and hasn’t even been seen within these walls.”

**_“just you and me. within these walls.”_ **

Garroth hesitated, but he nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right.” he admitted, the words feeling strange and foreign in his mouth. He reached up to his head and carefully took his mask off, hoping that he would only be seen literally, and hoping that his emotions weren’t as easy to read as he thought. 

**_“but when we go outside. you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”_ **

“Goo-bah!” Levin chimed in, reaching up for Laurance. Garroth, holding his helm underneath his arm, chuckled softly at the toddler, as Laurance leaned down to pick him up. 

“Don’t tell your mommy now,” he cautioned Levin, cradling him in his arms. Garroth watched the two, warmth spreading in his chest. Laurance looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Shall we continue on?” he asked, gesturing to the town with his free hand. “We have the entire world to explore,” he grinned, exaggerating his words. “You and I, Sir Garroth. What do you say?” 

Garroth’s breath caught in his throat momentarily, but he cleared it, and shook his head. “We have work to do. Put him down, he’s supposed to be walking.”

Laurance’s smile faltered, and he nodded quietly, putting the boy down, holding his hand instead. “Onwards, Sir Levin!” He chimed, returning to his previously cheerful state. “To the plaza and back!” 

**_“no one can rewrite the stars. how can you say you'll be mine?”_ **

A selfish part of Garroth wished he could take the cold words back. He wished that Laurance would turn, and he could offer an apology, and he would get that smile in response. Instead, he followed the two as they walked, brown hair rippling in the wind. 

Garroth scratched his nose, thankful for the wind that blew on his exposed face, tossing his helm lazily into the guard station as they passed it on their walk. He would go back and get it later. Laurance turned at the noise it made as it rolled through the door, slightly startled, before looking back at Garroth. His blue eyes were calm and not at all reflections of how Garroth himself was feeling right now. Or maybe Laurance’s eyes weren’t as calm as he thought. 

Laurance had looked away at this point, and Garroth’s thoughts were left to the wind, only to blow away for being completely meaningless. 

**_“everything keeps us apart. and i'm not the one you were meant to find.”_ **

The words were meaningless. The amount of emotions that burned and bubbled inside the young prince, the young guard, inside Garroth, were ones that didn’t make any sense and that couldn’t be shown to the light of day. 

**_“it's not up to you, it's not up to me. when everyone tells us what we can be.”_ **

The Prince of O’Khasis would never let himself fall to such standards. 

**_“how can we rewrite the stars? say that the world can be ours.”_ **

But Garroth wasn’t a prince anymore. He wasn’t in O’Khasis anymore, and he wasn’t tied to their standards anymore. Garroth was foolish, yes, but part of him didn’t care anymore. He touched his face, reminding himself that this was okay, and he was safe, and no one really cared about his face. No one here could stay mad at him, hadn’t he been here since the very beginning?

**_“tonight,”_ **

He would be reckless, and he would be stupid, and he would be crazy, and he would be Garroth, and he would be in love. Just for a little longer. 

**_“all I want is to fly with you. all I want is to fall with you. so just give me all of you.”_ **

Garroth shifted from foot to foot, catching Laurance’s slight glance at him. He scarcely hoped to believe, he barely allowed himself to hope that there was a chance that something, anything, was there. After a few brief moments, he met Laurance’s eyes, and Laurance indicated towards the inside of the village.

Garroth gave it a few seconds, before heading inside, looking to find guards to replace their positions. He could feel Laurance watching him as he spoke to a few other guards, and he eventually couldn’t put it off any longer. He headed to the guard station, hearing Laurance follow him. 

**_“it feels impossible.”_ **

Garroth entered his room, trying to see how far Laurance would follow him. Laurance stopped just outside his room, and Garroth left again, sitting in front of his door. Laurance sat too, after a brief moment. Garroth bit his tongue, trying to prevent the words from bubbling up inside him. He firmly held the lid on the whirlwind that he called himself. It wasn’t possible. Prince. He’s a prince. He can’t. It’s impossible. 

_“it's not impossible.”_

Laurance knew it was possible. It could be possible. If Garroth would let go of the pride he held as a prince, and really see him, Laurance believed that something could happen. It might have been a lover’s fantasy. But he _knew_ that Garroth felt something. He sat next to Garroth, their knees almost touching, sitting outside their adjoining rooms. He must have been led here for a reason, and hesitantly, carefully, he reached out to the other man. 

**_“is it impossible?”_ **

Garroth looked at Laurance’s hand, almost scared of the message that came with it. Laurance’s face was full of concentration, as if he was scared to mess it up.

**_“say that it's possible.”_ **

Laurance’s hand landed on Garroth’s face gently, and he rubbed the other’s cheek with his thumb. He felt like if either of them moved too quickly, something would happen and the spell would be broken. 

**_“how do we rewrite the stars? say you were made to be mine?”_ **

Garroth leaned into Laurance’s touch, almost scared to breathe. He reached up and gently touched Laurance’s tan wrist, enveloping it in his hand. Unable to look away, he exhaled shakily, his eyes looking into Laurance’s bright blue ones. He tried to capture every detail of Laurance’s face, which was moving closer and closer to his own. Every line, every curve, every freckle, Garroth wanted to burn into his mind, he wanted to keep this photo of Laurance with him for as long as he lived. 

**_“nothing can keep us apart. cause you are the one i was meant to find.”_ **

Laurance’s chest heaved as his forehead finally pressed against Garroth’s, his hand moving from his cheek to his hair, tugging gently on Garroth’s blonde curls. His eyes looked into his soul, as if he was evaluating every single personality trait that Laurance had ever shown, or ever had. His freckles spelled out a pattern that Laurance wanted desperately to trace. 

**_“it's up to you, and it's up to me. no one can say what we get to be.”_ **

Garroth’s heartbeat was in his throat, it was in his fingers, it was in his ears, shaking the entire room for the entire world to hear. His forehead, his curls, pressed against Laurance’s forehead. His heartbeat felt like it was beating out of his body, and Garroth was certain that Laurance could feel it through the distance that he wanted desperately to close. 

**_“and why don't we rewrite the stars? changing the world to be ours.”_ **

Laurance offered Garroth a small smile, not brave enough to say anything yet. His eyes flickered from Garroth’s eyes to his nose, to his lips, trying to carve every bit into his memory, trying to etch the feelings in his heart. The room was buzzing and every bit of him was longing to get closer, and seal the distance and seal the emotions once and for all. 

**_“you know i want you. it's not a secret i try to hide.”_ **

The door slammed downstairs, breaking the spell. Moments later, footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs Garroth’s eyes widened slightly, and he stood suddenly, ripping Laurance’s touch off of him, and heading into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

**_“but i can't have you. we're bound to break and,”_ **

Garroth sank onto his bed, sitting with his head in his hands. He could hear Laurance, shakily chatting with the one who had disturbed them. Garroth lifted his head, staring down at his shaking hands, and looking up at his locked door. He stood, crossing the room to grab his helm, and looked down at it, biting the inside of his cheek. Standing in front of his mirror, Garroth forced the helm over his curls, over his blonde hair, and over his face that told too much.

**_“my hands are tied.”_ **

He was a prince. And such as a prince, and a guard, he cannot, and he will not be distracted. The lid will be soldered on, and it will never be allowed to open again.


End file.
